


You Learn Something New

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lazy Sunday after a long week.  Jack and Daniel are relaxing, until Jack gets distracted and decides to distract Daniel too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Learn Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BADFalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/gifts).



There was nothing like a week-long mission off world to remind him he wasn’t as young as he used to be, except when he capped that week-long mission with a night of sex he was getting too old for, all of which left Jack O’Neill feeling like an old man on a slow Sunday morning, sitting in his boxers on the couch, kind of wanting another cup of coffee, but not enough to actually get up and get one.

The television was on, some news program recapping the events of the week. Daniel was on the other end of the couch, reading the newspaper with as much focus and attention as he gave everything else, like the secrets of the universe could be found in it.

His lips were moving as he read, his eyes following whatever words he was reading. Jack looked back at the television, but it didn’t seem to be holding his attention.

“Want some more coffee?” Jack asked.

Daniel’s head turned toward him, though his eyes didn’t leave the paper. “Hmmm?”

“Coffee.” Jack leaned over to grab Daniel’s mug from the table beside him, blocking Daniel’s view.

“Jack….”

He turned his head, stealing a kiss as he pulled back with the still-half full mug. “What?”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “I thought you were too sore.”

“Mmmmhmmm.” Jack nodded, licking at Daniel’s lips until he opened them and let Jack kiss him.

“I thought you were getting coffee.” Daniel murmured when Jack ended the kiss.

“I like this better.” Jack countered, setting the coffee cup back on the table.

Daniel raised an eyebrow, but didn’t argue when Jack shifted a little, tugging Daniel toward him. The newspaper fell to the floor and Daniel’s hand lifted to cup Jack’s face. “Not that I’m complaining….” Daniel said, caressing Jack’s cheek.

“I should hope not.” Jack responded. “I have it on pretty good authority that I’m good at this.” He pressed kisses down Daniel’s jaw, licking behind his ear before nipping lightly at the cord of his neck, following it down to his collar bone. He sucked at a patch of skin that was still dusty with bruising, his tongue caressing over it before his teeth worried the spot until Daniel pulled away a little.

“Really?”

Jack sat back, best innocent expression on his face. “What?”

“Sam isn’t going to believe me a second time.”

Jack smirked and Daniel blushed. He’d had to cover quickly and ended up telling Carter that he’d dropped a book on his collarbone. She bought it, but Daniel was probably right. They shouldn’t risk it again. “Okay, I guess I’ll just have to go…deeper.” Jack said, grinning.

He pushed Daniel back against the arm of the couch, kissing his way down Daniel’s t-shirt to the hem and pushing it up, turning his attention to Daniel’s stomach and belly button. Daniel squirmed, and under his chin, Jack could feel Daniel’s cock responding. He licked over Daniel’s naval, tongue delving in a little to elicit a startled, “oh” sound from Daniel who always seemed surprised when Jack remembered the little things.

Jack kissed along the waist of Daniel’s boxer briefs, glancing up to watch Daniel’s reaction. His eyes were closed, but when Jack licked a line up the clear outline of his cock, they opened. Jack repeated the lick, watching Daniel’s face, then closed his mouth over the cotton, sucking his way to the tip of Daniel’s cock.

“Let me help you.” Daniel said after a moment of the two of them staring at each other. He shifted, getting his right leg up and on the couch, but before he could reach for his waistband, Jack bowed his head and went back to mouthing along his cock through the cotton. Daniel groaned, gasping as Jack sucked in hard at the tip. Daniel was panting as Jack turned his head, rubbing morning whiskers across the tender skin of Daniel’s thigh. He licked at the skin, guiding the leg of the boxer briefs up, out of his way and pushing Daniel’s leg outward a bit more, until he could get his mouth on a spot high up and inside.

Jack sucked in and Daniel’s hips lifted off the couch, his right hand grabbing the back of the couch, his left lifting to his cock. Jack closed his eyes, focusing on the tiny patch of skin now between his teeth, biting down just enough to hear Daniel gasp and feel his body respond, then backing off, sucking it in deep and hard.

Daniel was panting, the heel of his right foot digging into the couch, his hand holding his dick through his shorts. Jack licked over the bruise already starting to bloom, sucking it in one more time as Daniel made a strangling sort of sound, his hips jerking up.

The smell of come lifted as Jack grinned and licked one final time, replacing his mouth with his thumb, pressing in on the spot as Daniel rode out his orgasm, not letting up until Daniel’s eyes opened and his body relaxed back to the couch.

He grinned as he sat back. Daniel looked down at his now wet and come-stained boxers, then up at Jack. “What was that?”

Jack eased himself to his feet, still grinning. He reached for both coffee cups, pressing a kiss to Daniel’s forehead. “That was me learning something new about you, Danny-boy.”

Daniel followed him into the kitchen where Jack refilled both mugs. “What is it you think you learned?” Daniel asked, arms circling Jack’s waist from behind. His lips found Jack’s neck, nuzzling against his skin.

Jack turned, letting Daniel press him into the counter. “That’s twice you’ve come when I marked you.”

“That’s not marking, Jack.” Daniel said with a smile. “That’s just a bruise. You want to really see me come?” His lips found Jack’s ear. “Try something a little more….permanent.”

Daniel snagged his coffee cup and walked away, leaving Jack staring at him, his own cock uncomfortable now inside his boxers, his mind wandering down a trail of what Daniel could possibly mean…all of which just added to his sudden need for relief.


End file.
